<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of the noble use of children surprise by Ledgea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786408">Of the noble use of children surprise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ledgea/pseuds/Ledgea'>Ledgea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, King Vesemir of Kaedwen, Lambert angsting about his fate, M/M, Prince Eskel, Prince Lambert, The Law of Surprise (The Witcher), political ruthlessness, prince geralt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:28:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ledgea/pseuds/Ledgea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lambert fucked up. He knew it, his family knew it and the whole fucking court knew it. He fucked up but didn't mean to and that is probably the only reason why he isn't being dragged in chains in front of the king, his father, like his previous lover.</p><p> </p><p>Lambert is king Vesemir of Kaedwen's surprise child and is forced to choose a man to marry after he slept with the wrong person. Unsurprisingly, he gets angsty about his impending wedding.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher), Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello!!</p><p>Nice to see you! Hope you'll enjoy this story :p<br/>It's a royalty AU that explores the use children surprise could have to royal or noble families!</p><p>PS : Aiden will only appear in the second chapter!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Lambert fucked up. He knew it, his family knew it and the whole fucking court knew it. He fucked up but didn't mean to and that is probably the only reason why he isn't being dragged in chains in front of the king, his father, like his previous lover. His previous pregnant lover.</p><p> </p><p>And wasn't that a scandal. The eldest daughter of the duke of Leyda pregnant and refusing to disclose the name of her child's father. And then the king's spies had discovered that the baby was Lambert's. His father had been enraged.</p><p> </p><p>And he has a right to be, Lambert supposes. He's only the third son, the adopted prince, the so-called child surprise. He isn't supposed to have kids, ever, it could jeopardize Geralt's position at court, Eskel's and their whole family's.</p><p> </p><p>It wouldn't be the first time that a power hungry family would try to seize power through a child surprise. And maybe it would have come to pass too. His lover, lady Jieyl, birthing a son, her family orchestrating a coup, <em>his</em> family dead and him heavily pressured to marry her, to legitimize the child, and to take the crown, probably to only have an accident a few months later.</p><p> </p><p>It's eerely similar to how the current ruling family got to power eleven generations ago. The sole difference is that king Vesemir's ancestor used a child surprise that hated her family, and who actively helped to eradicate her kin, to seize power. Lambert sometimes dislikes his family, Vesemir especially, but he doesn't want to become king. He's seen all of the responsibilities piled on Geralt and Renfri, the heirs to the throne, and he sure as hell doesn't envy them.</p><p> </p><p>Lady Jieyl had been a mistake. Whores or the rare male noble who dares to approach him are usually good enough for him. But lady Jieyl had been nice, charming, had laughed at his curses, hadn't pushed for sex and had assured him that she was aware of his position, that he would never be allowed to marry a person of the opposite sex or have children. And Lambert had stupidly believed her.</p><p> </p><p>She hadn't asked for sex but she sure as hell had been enthusiastic when Lambert had asked. They only had slept together three times. It had been three very pleasurable nights and then lady Jieyl had disappeared. She had told him that she had been recalled home, that her father needed her. And six months later here she is, in chains, with blood seeping through the back of her dress, her pregnant belly displayed for all to see and her head held high.</p><p> </p><p>Lambert forces himself to look at her. The king, his father, had commanded him to look at her, to watch her breath her last. He spends a few seconds looking at her pale face before his stare ends up on her pregnant belly. Their fault on display for all to see. The baby he'll never be allowed to have. He feels Eskel shift at his side and forces his gaze back up, on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Lady Jieyl of Leyda,” a herald announces loudly for the benefit of the court crowding on the sides of the great hall, “accused of treason, of conceiving a child of royal blood out of the bonds of matrimony, of fomenting a coup and of manipulating prince Lambert.”</p><p> </p><p>Lambert flinches when he hears his name being spoken and forces himself to look at her. She keeps staring straight at the king, she won't even acknowledge his presence. The court whispers around them. He would rather have prefered to have been spared the theatrics, but he had been ordered here and right now isn't the right time to anger his father further, so he keeps looking at her.</p><p> </p><p>“You have been found guilty of all charges,” the king then speaks, “and will be summarily executed.”</p><p> </p><p>There's no trial here, not for this kind of treason. And how would she have defended herself anyway ? She already had been found guilty, had confessed to her crimes under the executioner's whip and in front of witnesses and had just barely been able to spare her family. That is the only thing the king hadn't been able to prove, her family's, especially the duke's, involvement in the conspirancy. She's losing her life so that her family can live.</p><p> </p><p>Vesemir then gets up, unsheathes his sword and looks at Lambert. His heart starts to beat faster and he wonders if his father will force him to execute her. To his relief, he turns away and stalks towards lady Jieyl.</p><p> </p><p>“Kneel,” he orders.</p><p> </p><p>She bares her teeth at him and spits on his doublet. The king slaps her, hard. There is blood on her lips when she turns her head back forward. Two guards force her to her knees, Vesemir steps behind her and beheads her in one strike.</p><p> </p><p>Lady Jieyl's head rolls on the floor and the guards holding the body up let it fall backwards on the floor. Vesemir then wipes his sword on the body's dress and nods at the guards. They plunge their swords into her pregnant belly. It's for show, Lambert knows it, but he flinches anyway.</p><p> </p><p>“Put her head on a spike,” Vesemir orders and then motions for him and Eskel to follow him, “Renfri, the court is yours,” he adds as they exit.</p><p> </p><p>The hushed murmurs of the court follow them for a few meters before silence fall. The king leads the way and heads for his office where Lambert knows that he'll probably be ranted at again. </p><p> </p><p>Vesemir strides in his office, drops his sword on his desk and sprawls on his seat. He points at two chairs on the other side of the desk and at the decanter and waits for them to settle down. When they're all seated with drinks in their hands, Vesemir lets out a sigh and turns to Eskel.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you take care of everything ?”, he asks his brother.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Eskel nods, “Lady Maria, the wife of the duke's heir, is set to have a deadly accident in a few days. We'll replace her by the daughter of Earl Flan. Renfri recommended her, she's been her lady in waiting for five years now and has been judged trustworthy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good. Any children ?”</p><p> </p><p><span> “A girl, one year old. It would probably be a good idea to summon her to court in a few years. The duke had another daughter, she took religious vows and lives in a temple of Melitele near Ban Gle</span>á<span>n.”</span></p><p> </p><p>“Mmm, is she a threat ?”</p><p> </p><p>“We don't know yet. She kept her mouth shut for now but who knows, she might still grow bold.”</p><p> </p><p>“We could summon her to the capital,” the king muses, “But then she could have a wider audience.”</p><p> </p><p>“And it would be a bit suspicious if she were to disappear so soon after her sister and sister-in-law. And the fact that she's a priestess complicates things, people might take offense to the murder of a priestess of Melitele.”</p><p> </p><p>“What would you recommend ?”</p><p> </p><p>“You grew up with sister Emilynne who runs the temple near Ban Ard. Send the duke's daughter there, Emilynne will keep an eye on her and we'll strike only if we have too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good,” Vesemir says after a few minutes of consideration, “Take care of it, will you ?”</p><p> </p><p>Eskel nods and sits back in his chair. Vesemir then turns towards Lambert and just stares at him with a frown on his face. The silence soon turns oppressive and Lambert has to force himself to stillness, he won't fidget like an unruly kid in front of his father.</p><p> </p><p>“You're getting married in a month,” he finally announces and Lambert springs to his feet.</p><p> </p><p>“What ?”, he snarls.</p><p> </p><p>“Sit down, boy,” Vesemir barks right back.</p><p> </p><p>They glare at each other over the desk until Eskel clears his throat and tugs on Lambert's sleeve. He sits back down, drains his glass and crosses his arms over his chest. </p><p> </p><p>“You're twenty-five, Lambert, it's past time that you got married.”</p><p> </p><p>“Eskel's twenty-seven !”, Lambert growls back, “Shouldn't he be married first ?”</p><p> </p><p>“Eskel will do his duty when it'll be required of him. Just like you'll do yours in a month. I gave you a lot of freedom, Lambert, with just one rule, don't father any children. You know what being a child surprise entails !”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn't do it on purpose !”, he yells backs and gets back up to his feet.</p><p> </p><p>He starts to pace.</p><p> </p><p>“She told me that she understood. That she knew what she was agreeing to. She fucking tricked me. And you just killed my baby !”</p><p> </p><p>“It had to be done,” Vesemir says voice hard and cutting, “You should have known better, been more careful. It's as much your fault as it is hers. And seeing as you can't be trusted anymore, you'll be married off in a month. That should keep you away from power hungry cunts !”</p><p> </p><p>“It's not fair !”</p><p> </p><p>“Life's hardly fair, boy. Sit down !”</p><p> </p><p>Lambert considers disobeying but prefers not to tempt his father. He doesn't want to be locked up for his last month of freedom.</p><p> </p><p>“So who's going to be the winner of the lucky prize ?”, he asks sarcastically.</p><p> </p><p>“I always promised you that you would have a say in your husband's choice. We'll throw an engagement ball in two weeks. You'll choose your future husband then.”</p><p> </p><p>Lambert sneers because Vesemir's only letting him the illusion of a choice. He's got no illusion about it and knows that his father already has a man selected for him.</p><p> </p><p>“And how many <em>appropriate</em> suitors will be present at this ball ? One ? Two ?”</p><p> </p><p>“Watch your tone, Lambert ! We'll follow tradition, you'll have ten suitors. Three merchants, three nobles, an officer from the army, a sorcerer, a non-human and a foreigner. You'll have your pick between them.”</p><p> </p><p>“And who will pick <em>them</em> ?”, Lambert sneers.</p><p> </p><p>“Me,” Vesemir says</p><p> </p><p>“And you speak of choice. You disgust me !”, Lambert snarls, gets up and leaves the office.</p><p> </p><p><span> He slams the door behind him and ignores his father's enraged shouts. He needs to leave or he'll punch him in his smug face. His mother, or rather the woman who insists on calling herself his mother because Lambert had had a mother once and he never forgot her, finds him raging in one of the courtyards and leaves again in a hurry when he hurls a </span><span>heavy stone</span> <span>at her.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span> It takes him hours to calm down and his simmering anger is stirred again when he spots two guards trailing him to his own fucking rooms. He slams his door to their faces and </span>
  <span>throws himself on his bed. He screams again in his pillows and completely ignores the servants that come to bring him a bath and some food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>He still bathes and eats, because he's not going to starve himself to death, and goes to bed early. He is woken up by the guards hammering on his door at dawn. He yawns, stretches and takes his time to answer them.</p><p> </p><p>“What ?”, he growls at them.</p><p> </p><p>“The king wants to see you, my prince. Now,” the man explains.</p><p> </p><p>Lambert slams the door again and hopes that the noise wakes the rest of his family up. He curses and wonders if he could ignore his father's order. Probably not, he muses, he already had pushed the button yesterday and didn't fancy trying his luck again. So Lambert gets dressed and heads to his father's office again. The two guards follow him silently.</p><p> </p><p>Lambert knocks and doesn't wait for an answer to enter. He closes the door behind him and stares at the king. Vesemir is sitting at his desk, already reading some parchments and a copious breakfast is laid out in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>“Lambert, good morning,” he greets him without looking up from the document he's holding, “Take a seat and eat, please.”</p><p> </p><p>Lambert grunts and sits in the chair he vacated angry yesterday. He pours himself some tea, lads his plate up with scrambled eggs, bacon and some fruits and starts to eat. He wonders what his father wants now. Does he have some new horrible revelations to make ? Did he think of new ways to ruin Lambert's life over the night ?</p><p> </p><p>By the time Lambert finishes his breakfast, Vesemir is done with his parchment too and just looking at him with sad eyes. Lambert snarls at him and pours himself another cup of tea.</p><p> </p><p>“You know,” Vesemir starts, “I'm not going out of my way to ruin your life. If you had gotten a girl pregnant three or four hundreds years ago, you would have been gelded and then married off in the hour after the fact was discovered.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Lambert grunts in assent. He </span>
  <span>
    <em>knows</em>
  </span>
  <span> that, he's not stupid. For as long as the tradition has existed, children surprise were supposed to be brought up like the legitimate children of their parents, offered comfort and love, and then they were used to form alliances, to bolster partnerships. They were married to a person of the same sex so that no future children could endanger the legitimate family. It was supposed to be an honour to be gifted with a child surprise as a bride.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>And Lambert knows all that, it was part of the first lessons he received when he arrived at court in Ard Carraigh. He knows that he shouldn't have fathered a child, knows that he should have been more careful, knows that he should have seen the trap when a duke's daughter approached him and not Eskel.</p><p> </p><p>And fuck, he knows that by twenty five most of the royal children surprise are usually long married. It shouldn't be a surprise that his turn would come too. But he had grown comfortable, had forgotten that his life laid in the king's hands and that he had a purpose. And he expected to have time to grow accustomed to the idea of marriage, to get to know the suitor the king would have chosen for him, it didn't ever occur to him that he would get married as a punishment.</p><p> </p><p>“But after the stunt you pulled, you didn't leave me any choice. I'm not doing it carelessly, Lambert. I love you, even if you don't believe it, and I don't want to see you miserable.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well you should have thought of that before you got yourself saddled with a child surprise.”</p><p> </p><p>“I swear that you won't share the same fate as my sister surprise, Lambert, you'll have a choice.”</p><p> </p><p>Lambert sneers at the words, he doesn't know what choice he's going to have when his suitors will be chosen by the king himself. But at the same time, he's glad that he won't end up in the same predicament as Vesemir's sister.</p><p> </p><p>She had been married at fifteen to a thirty years old woman, with no choice at all in her suitor. Her wife was the daughter of a chieftain of some barbaric tribe living in the wild north of Kaedwen. There had been unrest there, tribes whispering about organizing an uprising, about attacking the royal soldiers.</p><p> </p><p>And so the princess had been married off and sent north. From what Lambert knows, and that isn't much, her life had been miserable. She had been somewhat ostracized by her new tribe but at the same time, her presence had guaranteed that the peace treaty signed at the occasion of her wedding was upholden.</p><p> </p><p>She had lived six years in the north, enduring the harsh climate and the hard tempers of the men living there, before she had been found in a man's bed. She and her lover had quickly been arrested and put to death, no trial, no word sent ahead to the royal family, nothing. But she had proven useful, there was no uprising after her death.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> During her six years in the north, the king, her brother, had worked hard to integrate the northern tribes into the kingdom. He had built roads, had ennobled men following his sister's advice, had brokered marriages and trade agreements, and the peace had survived her death. She had been useful. Lambert wanted more than just to be </span>
  <span>
    <em>useful</em>
  </span>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>“I'm still working on the list,” Vesemir continues, “But you won't be sent away to be abused and killed in total indifference, I promise you.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you say so,” Lambert sighs tiredly and sprawls in his chair, he already feels so defeated, “I don't care. Do what you want.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you have some names you want to add to the list ?”, the king asks with a sad smile.</p><p> </p><p>Lambert narrows his eyes at him and wonders what he is playing at. Is he trying to trap him ? To discover people he can use as leverage ? Or does he genuinely care ? Lambert had never been able to tell if the king's and queen's affection had been genuine or faked.</p><p> </p><p>“I know that you had some friends you were close to in your training years. None of them ?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, no one,” Lambert says after a few minutes of contemplation.</p><p> </p><p>He had friends, that was true. But Coën has been happily married for a year now, Voltehre had died on the front lines three years ago, following Geralt to war against Aedirn, and Aiden hadn't been answering his letters for a few months now. And anyway, he didn't want to spring a surprise wedding on one of his unsuspecting friends. He'll just have to hope that Vesemir would stay true to his word.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, suit yourself,” Vesemir says and shrugs, “I'll have the list completed soon, I'll call you back when all of the names will be decided.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don't care,” Lambert repeats and then screams, “I fucking don't care ! Are we done ? Can I go back to my rooms ?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not yet. There are still a few unpleasant news I must share with you. You'll have two guards following you around for the next month.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why ? It's not as if I would run !”</p><p> </p><p>“It's a matter of decorum. To show that you're not being left unsupervised after your transgression. It's not negotiable, Lambert.”</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever,” he says mullishly.</p><p> </p><p>“I'll allow you one hour of sparring everyday, morning or evening, it's up to you to decide. And you'll spend the rest of your day with tutors, you'll brush up on your accounting, household management skills, history and geography.”</p><p> </p><p>That rouses Lambert's anger again.</p><p> </p><p>“And then what ? Do I have to learn embroidery too ?”, he sneers at the king and violently gets up, “I'm not a fucking woman and I won't let my future husband treat me like one !”</p><p> </p><p>“You would be horrible at embroidery. And whatever choice you'll make, you'll probably end up in charge of a household, so you better be prepared for it. The history and geography are just here to keep you busy. I don't want you leaving the castle, I don't want you going whoring and I certainly don't want you to interact with any other noble ladies. Is that clear ?”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck you !”</p><p> </p><p>“The guards have their orders, Lambert, they'll drag you back to your rooms if you disobey. Don't force me to completely lock you up for the month.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck you !”, he yells again and storms out of the king's office.</p><p> </p><p>He ends up being escorted back to his rooms and yells and rants again once he is alone. He is summoned by his first tutor an hour later and refuses to go to him. His two guards force his door, grab him by the arms and tug him to his first lesson.</p><p> </p><p>He ends up yelling and struggling all the way to his tutor's classroom. He curses Eskel when they happen upon him and spits at his father's feet when they pass in front of his office and he gets out to see what all the noise is about. He's rather proud when his spit ends up on the king's boots.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When Vesemir calls him back to his office a week later, Lambert has mostly fallen into an apathetic state. He goes to his lessons, listens to his tutors boringly drone on and tries not to fall asleep. He's not always successful.</p><p> </p><p>He ends up sharing Geralt's daughters, his legitimate and surprise ones, history and geography lessons, and forces himself to not snarl at them too much when they ask him about his impending nuptials. It's not their fault that the idea of a royal wedding excites them.</p><p> </p><p>And if he looks at Cirilla, Geralt's surprise child, with envy, well it's nobody's business. She's lucky Cirilla, she'll probably be one of the few children surprise to be able to have children. She's Cintra's princess' daughther and Calanthe had fought tooth and nail to assure that her granddaughter had a flourishing future set before her. She had been bethroted to Geralt's and Renfri's son and is supposed to end up as Kaedwen's queen one day.</p><p> </p><p>She's lucky that her family fought for her, Lambert thinks. His own father had given him to Vesemir without a second thought, while his mother had cried in the background. And worst of all is that Lambert wasn't strictly speaking a child surprise. True children surprise were rare these days, the only one he knew of was Cirilla. </p><p> </p><p>He just had to be unlucky enough that the king saved his birth father from some bandits and when the man had wondered how he could pay him back,Vesemir had just asked for a child and his father had fucking agreed. Lambert had then been swiftly given to the king of Kaedwen.</p><p> </p><p>And Lambert's not stupid, he knows that he probably wouldn't have lived long with an alcoholic violent father, but that didn't mean that he wanted to be taken away and to leave his mother behind.</p><p> </p><p>His gratefulness at the new life he had been offered has always been tainted by resentment. And the other children surprise he met, who were part of Kaedwen's noble families, didn't endear themselves to him with the fact that they all seemed completely happy with how their lives turned out.</p><p> </p><p>And they wouldn't be of great comfort in these circumstances either, they wouldn't understand what he was going through. He thinks that they're all married now anyway, some to nobles, others to merchants, all used by their families to strengthen some alliances and all probably fucking happy. They would only tell him to accept his fate quietly. He lets go of his idea to contact them.</p><p> </p><p>He had been invited to a few of his childhood's companions' weddings too and for what Lambert could see, they all seemed contented by their matches. But Lambert doesn't think that he'll find this kind of happiness with his spouse, he is too outspoken, too brash for anyone to truly want him and he just hopes that his husband won't turn out to be an overbearing controlling freak.</p><p> </p><p>All in all it's a rather subdued Lambert that knocks on the king's door a week after their last meeting. He still enters without having been asked to and takes his usual seat across his father.</p><p> </p><p>“Lambert, good. Here,” the king says and hands him a piece of parchment with several names neatly written on it.</p><p> </p><p>Lambert takes it and skims the parchment.</p><p> </p><p>“There's only nine names on it,” he remarks.</p><p> </p><p>“Mm, yes. I don't know the name of the army's officer. Geralt is bringing him from the front lines. He's still negotiating the peace treaty with Aedirn and will be joining us for your engagement feast.”</p><p> </p><p>“So the war is over ?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Geralt is supposed to come back with a very interesting treaty. It'll be announced in a week.”</p><p> </p><p>Lambert nods. He supposes that the officer's name doesn't matter anyway. It's rare for a royal child surprise to marry into the army. It's usually viewed as potentially dangerous and an officer's presence in the suitors is mostly used to show royal appreciation to the fighting forces, to acknowledge the men and show that they have not been forgotten. The man Geralt chooses will probably leave with another spouse too, a pretty young noble maiden to prevent their disappointment.</p><p> </p><p>“So anyone I should choose in particular ?”, Lambert asks.</p><p> </p><p>“I told you that you would have the freedom to choose,” Vesemir says with a sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“Don't bullshit me,” Lambert says in a cutting voice, “We both know that I may have a choice but you have to have a preference.”</p><p> </p><p>Vesemir looks at him for a few seconds with a stern face before he gives him a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>“You're right. Some of them would bring this family better advantages. They're ranked in order of preference on the parchment.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you speak of choice,” Lambert sneers and gets up, “Have a nice evening.”</p><p> </p><p>He slams the door on his way out and heads towards Eskel's office. It's where he'll find all the information he needs about his suitors. He knocks on his brother's door and again enters without being prompted.</p><p> </p><p>Eskel is in a meeting with several advisors but he still looks up from the maps and papers he's studying and offers him a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Lambert, I was wondering when you'd be by ! Here, this is for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Eskel takes a small pile of parchments from a shelf and hands them to him. And that hurts. If Eskel has the information already prepared then that means that he <em>knew</em>. He already knew the names of Lambert's suitors, had enough time to collect information on them on top of his duties and didn't bother to speak to him about it. </p><p> </p><p>Lambert is sorely tempted to leave right now without these parchments, to just storm out and head to the courtyard to demolish a dozen training dummies. But that would be dumb so he forces himself to walk forward and takes the stack of parchments Eskel is holding out.</p><p> </p><p>He nods at his brother and turns around. He forces himself to walk slowly towards his office, to not rage like a child in the hallway. He closes the door to his own office on the guards' faces, deposits the papers on his desk and throws a heavy glass paperweight at a wall. He screams, he yells, he destroys his trinkets and baubles and to his surprise cries.</p><p> </p><p>He stops when his voice is hoarse and collapses onto a chair. He winces at the state of the room and makes a note to offer the cleaning maid a tip and a food basket as a compensation.</p><p> </p><p>His guards knock on the door after a while and announce that supper is ready if he's interested. Lambert scowls, kicks a glass shard across the room, takes his papers back and heads for his rooms. He hasn't eaten with the royal family for a week now, he will not start today. The servants apparently anticipated his decision and he finds a food platter on a table in a corner of his bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>He eats quickly and finally decides to take an interest in the damn papers. He sits on his bed, with his back to the headboard, and places the parchments in front of him. He'll go down the list, start with the most interesting people. And he's surprised immediately at the first name, he is expecting a noble and it's a merchant.</p><p> </p><p>Well to be fair, the man isn't just anybody. He's the second son of the wealthiest merchant of Kaedwen. Mister Pietr is thirty years old, helps his father and his older brother run the family business and is rich. If Lambert marries him, he'll probably help the royal family to develop trade further and they'll be able to negociate some very attractive prices for some items</p><p> </p><p>He also has a steady mistress, who already gave him two bastard children, and Eskel has noted and underlined the fact that he isn't interested in men, at all. So if Lambert chooses him, he will not have to bear his husband's unwanted affections, it's a small comfort but one he appreciates nonetheless.</p><p> </p><p>He had had a few male lovers over the years, young nobles or commoners rich enough to be admitted to court. Lambert had had a few pleasurable nights with them but that doesn't mean that he would enjoy a stranger's touch. He's glad that his family took his comfort into account, even if it'll be a weird wedding night if Pietr isn't going to be interested in him. And the wedding needs to be consummated before witnesses, but they he could always buy an aphrodisiac for the night, Lambert guesses, it'll work well enough.</p><p> </p><p>Then comes Lord Klye, the son of the count of Ban Gleàn. He's twenty-seven, rich and his father commands a large portion of the foot soldiers who went to war with Geralt. It's only logical for him to be one of his suitors.</p><p> </p><p>And he has inclinations towards men, so if Lambert were amenable, he could end up with a possibly interested husband. The only downside is that the count is violent. He's rumored to have killed two whores in a rage and his children are often seen with bruises on their skin. And Eskel doubts Lord Klye's ability to stand up to his father should the man ever decide to take a swing at Lambert.</p><p> </p><p>He sneers at the parchment and wonders why this man is still alive. He's probably too powerful to dispose of easily and Eskel has noted that he is loyal to Vesemir and that nothing could be proven concerning the murders. But Lambert knows, remembers really, what it feels like to live with a violent man under his roof and he won't repeat the experience. He'd probably end up beating the count to a pulp anyway and then he and his family would be in trouble again.</p><p> </p><p>The third name is one from a sorcerer. Istredd comes recommended by Yennefer, Geralt's and Renfri's mistress, and has obscur ties with Nilfgaard which could one day prove useful. It's always useful to have a sorcerer in your corner, Lambert muses, but at the same time they already have two powerful sorceresses at court so that they don't especially need to add a third one. Sabrina Glevissig and Yennefer of Vengerberg clearly are enough.</p><p> </p><p>And the six other names are just <em>bullshit</em>. The non-human is a penniless dwarf only present because he's the distant descendant of a man who fought alongside their family some hundreds years ago. The foreigner is a small baron from the ass end of Kovir who's looking for a sponsor to back his setting up of a trade fleet. Even Lambert knows that his project is bound to fail.</p><p> </p><p>The two others nobles are jokes. One is the fourteen year old son of a marquess living on the banks of the river Buina and the other is a seventy years old widowed earl probably looking for fresh meat. Lambert sneers at the parchments and discards them on the floor. He doesn't even want to think about the way the boy will look at him at the feast. Fuck, he's going to be sick.</p><p> </p><p>He closes his eyes and breathes slowly in and out, in and out. The boy is just lucky that Lambert isn't interested in children, he knows that some unsavory characters would have jumped at the chance of having him in their bed. He wants to punch the boy's father too, because the man fucking agreed to literally sell his son.</p><p> </p><p>It takes him a few minutes to calm down and finally look at the two last names. Two young men from Lambert's age coming from trading families. One family is penniless, having been ruined by the war with Aedirn, and the other is financially comfortable and doing most of its profits in Kaedwen proper. This last family won't bring anything to the royal line and the man they're trying to sell to Lambert is an incompetent forced on house-arrest by his father.</p><p> </p><p>He discards these parchments too and ends with the tree first in his hands. The sorcerer Istredd, Lord Klye and mister Pietr. He discards Lord Klye's parchment too because he's not agreeing to live with another violent man and intently stares at the two remaining sheets full of information.</p><p> </p><p>He wants to meet them, to be able to forge his own opinion on these men, but he knows that he won't see them before the feast. He has a week to decide. For now he's inclined to follow his father's choice. Mister Pietr will probably leave Lambert alone to do as he pleases on one of his family's estates as he visits his mistress or goes on errands for his father. It'll be a boring life but a relatively safe one.</p><p> </p><p>On the other hand, he'd really like to throw a fuck you to his family and what better way than to select another husband that the one they're all waiting for him to choose ? That would mean the sorcerer. He seems nice enough, doesn't dabble in too much illegal activities and would maybe see as Lambert as something more than a royal potted plant.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck,” he swears aloud in his empty bedroom and flops down on the bed, “Fuck.”</p><p> </p><p>He doesn't know what to do. He spends the next hours tossing and turning on his bed, thinking about his dilemma and finally falls asleep a few scant hours before dawn with the two parchments tightly clutched in his hands.</p><p> </p><p>He's soon woken up by the guards knocking on his door and calling for him to hurry up or he'll be late for his first lesson of the day. He gets up quickly and snarls all the way to the classroom. He can already feel how miserable his last week of freedom will turn out to be.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>He was absolutely right, this past week has been miserable. Cirilla and Leïla, Geralt's daughters, didn't stop asking about his wedding, his choice of dress, his choice for the menu, his choice for the music or his choice of fucking <em>flowers</em>. The two eight years old had been freaking annoying.</p><p> </p><p>To be fair, his mother and Renfri had tried to ask him about his opinion. If he would prefer to eat meat or fish at the feast or if he had a favorite flower he wanted to see on the tables. Lambert had grunted at them and ignored their stupid questions, it was not as if his input mattered. He had screamed for fifteen minutes at their court bard too, damn Jaskier, when he had come by to enquire about Lambert's preference in songs. The man had fled after a plate exploded on the wall next to him.</p><p> </p><p>So when the day of his engagement ball finally dawns, Lambert is in a foul mood. He doesn't know what the feast will look like, for all he knows, Renfri might have just decided to decorate the whole ballroom in garish clashing pink and green as petty revenge for his lack of attention. He wonders if it would deter some of his suitors. Probably not, he muses, they would just ignore it and keep Lambert away from the actual decorating of his future home.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn't have any lessons on this day and decides to spend his allocated hour in the training yard in the morning instead of his usual evening session. It relaxes him slightly before he heads back up to his rooms. He spends his morning practicing sword and hand to hand training forms in his bedroom in an attempt to forget about what the evening will bring.</p><p> </p><p>At midday servants arrive with a heavy meal. Lambert looks at it dubiously and only manages to eat half of it. He lets them take the leftovers out and scowls as they prepare a bath. One small terrified maid asks if he'd like help to get ready and Lambert angrily shoos the servants away. He's not yet stupid enough that he can't bathe on his own.</p><p> </p><p>He locks the door to his rooms before entering the bath and doesn't answer Eskel when his brother comes to check on him an hour later. Lambert is considering drowning himself in his now cold bath water when Renfri comes to knock too. He gets up with a curse, wraps a towel around his waist and stalks to the door.</p><p> </p><p>“What ?”, he snarls at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, Lambert,” she says with a kind smile, “The guests will start to arrive in three hours. Your father sent me to check on you. You might want to get ready.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe I want to appear in only a towel. Ever thought about that ?”, he sneers at her.</p><p> </p><p>“That would be a bold fashion position. One I wouldn't follow,” she says with perfect poise and a small smile, Lambert hates her composure, “Do you at least know what you're going to wear ?”</p><p> </p><p>Lambert looks back towards his wardrobe, he hadn't thought about that.</p><p> </p><p>“Armor ?”, he asks hopefully.</p><p> </p><p>“Do that and I won't stop your mother when she'll tan your hide in front of the guests. Might I suggest your grey and silver doublet ? I have it on good authority that mister Pietr will appear in dark blue, you'll offer a lovely sight together on the dance floor.”</p><p> </p><p>He slams the door back when she offers him an encouraging smile and stalks to his wardrobe. He opens it and spots the doublet Renfri spoke of. It had been a gift from his mother to wear at an hypothetical future feast.</p><p> </p><p>He chooses a bright green doublet and the matching pants just to be contrary instead. He hates the color, even if the cloth is soft, but it has the distinct advantage of clashing with dark blue.</p><p> </p><p>He gets his outfit out, spreads it on his bed and turns to the mirror. He carefully trims his beard, oils his short hair to make it shine, brushes his teeth and cleans under his dirty fingernails. He forgoes perfume and then dresses slowly. He watches himself in the mirror again when he's done and forces himself to smile. He looks like he's grimacing but it'll have to do, Lambert doesn't feel like making more of an effort.</p><p> </p><p>He finally goes hunting for his boots and swears when he finds them a little bit dirty. He maybe should have accepted the servants' aid, he muses as he gets his polishing kit out. He washes his boots, shines and polishes them and is very careful not to stain his clothes, he doesn't want to have to wear the silver doublet anyway.</p><p> </p><p>He lets the boots dry for a bit and looks for all the places he can hide daggers on his body. That is one lesson he would never forget, always be armed. He tucks one at the small of his back, under his doublet, puts one on display at his belt and attaches a small throwing dagger to his left forearm. He tucks two more blades in his boots after slipping them on and finally plants himself in front of the mirror.</p><p> </p><p>He still doesn't look happy but he at least won't embarrass the royal family by his appearance. Green really isn't his color but nobody can deny that the cloth or cut isn't fit for a prince. He then sits at his desk and skims the two parchments pertaining to Pietr and Istredd again, he's still not exactly sure about what he'll do.</p><p> </p><p>And finally after what feels like only a few seconds, a polite knock sounds on his door. Lambert rises, takes a deep breath and opens the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Uncle Lambert !”, Gerôme, Geralt's ten year old son, exclaims, “Mother sent me to get you. Aren't you supposed to wear silver ?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, vibrant green is the traditional colour for engagement feasts in Kaedwen,” he says at the boy and hopes that he'll insist on wearing it at his own ball in a few years, he's looking forward to Renfri's look of horror at her son's choice of wear.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Gerôme says, “Are you ready ? Can we go ? Do you think that we'll have pineapples for dessert ? I love them but it's been so long since I could eat one of them.”</p><p> </p><p>“That's because they're expensive as shit,” Lambert says and steps out of his room.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you still allowed to swear tonight ?”</p><p> </p><p>“I won't ever stop <em>fucking</em> swearing, everyone should know that by now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aunt Yennefer says that it's not polite !”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah well I'm a prince, I can do what I want,” Lambert grumbles.</p><p> </p><p>“Grandfather says that that's not true ! You still have rules to follow.”</p><p> </p><p>Lambert groans, he doesn't want to discuss the abstract concept of ruling with a ten year old right now. Fortunately they soon arrive at the ballroom and Lambert spots his whole family standing in a circle on a raised dais. The king and the queen are conversing with Renfri and Eskel, Gerôme runs ahead to join Leïla and Cirilla and Geralt is still missing.</p><p> </p><p>Lambert joins them, still with a scowl firmly set on his face, and Renfri rolls her eyes when she sees him. His father lets out a long exasperated sigh and his mother just gapes at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Nice color,” Renfri comments.</p><p> </p><p>“It's traditionnal,” Gerôme pipes up and Lambert ruffles his hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Traditionnal of course,” Renfri mutters, “Anyway, Lambert you're sitting on the king's left tonight, your mother is on his right. You'll have Eskel on your own left. Your suitors will be seated at this table,” she explains and points at a table placed near the dais slightly on the left, “Supper first then the ten dances, one for each of them. You'll be alone on the dancefloor so try to apply yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever,” Lambert sneers and flops down in his seat.</p><p> </p><p>He straightens his back when his mother glares at him and Eskel soon joins him.</p><p> </p><p>“After the last dance, you're supposed to fetch your future husband from the table and present yourself in front of the king. You'll both kneel down in front of Vesemir, hands clasped together, head bowed to receive his blessing.”</p><p> </p><p>“For fuck's sake Renfri, I know all that !”, Lambert exclaims angrily.</p><p> </p><p>“And then you may stand up, kiss him and the proper ball will begin,” Renfri finishes and huffs at him, “Well, I don't know that. If you had actually shown up at the rehearsal we hosted two days ago, I would be <em>sure</em> that you actually know how to behave properly and you would have been spared this lecture.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck you !”</p><p> </p><p>His mother gasps and Eskel slaps his head and points at the children. Lambert rolls his eyes and watches as the rest of the family seat themselves.</p><p> </p><p>“Make an effort to smile, would you ?”, his father says to him before ordering the guards to open the doors.</p><p> </p><p>Lambert forces a smile on his lips but doubts that it looks better than a grimace. The guests enter the ballroom slowly, with the court advisors first and then the nobles according to their titles. They all stop before the dais to greet the royal family before heading to their seats. And finally, when everyone's seated, the herald announces Lambert's first suitor.</p><p> </p><p>The three nobles enter first, one after another, stop before the dais, greet the royal family and offer Lambert a bow. He nods at them and widens his smile after Eskel elbows him in the ribs. Then come the sorcerer, the foreigner, the non human and the three merchants. The army's officer is still missing.</p><p> </p><p>The nobles all look self-assured, except the kid who's clearly shivering in fright, the sorcerer glides into the room with an unnatural grace, the dwarf powerfully stomps over to them, mister Pietr strides up to them clearly used to court despite the fact that he is a commoner and the other two merchants gawk around them in awe.</p><p> </p><p>Once Lambert's suitors are all seated, the assembly turns towards the king who smiles at his guests. They're only waiting on Geralt now. After a few tense minutes, a portal opens in the middle of the dancefloor and Yennefer steps out of it. Lambert hadn't even known that she had been gone. She stops in front of the guards' raised swords and the king orders them to stand down.</p><p> </p><p>Geralt steps in after her, looking uncomfortable and a bit pale and is followed by a man and two very young children. Lambert's gaze rests on the children for a few seconds before he looks at the man. It takes him a few seconds to recognize him and then he violently flinches in his seat. It's Aiden.</p><p> </p><p>“Lambert ? Something amiss ?”, Eskel asks him and scans the room.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm fine,” he says between gritted teeth.</p><p> </p><p>He stares at his friend and notes that Aiden really doesn't look good. He's straight backed, wearing an immaculate captain uniform but it doesn't hide the fact that he's scarily thin. He wears an eye patch on his right eye and has dark circles under his one visible eye. He's lost his long shiny hair and his head is shaved. Lambert wonders what happened to him on the front lines.</p><p> </p><p>“Father,” Geralt greets the king and bows to him, “may I introduce you to your two new surprise grandchildren, Urach and Hylia.”</p><p> </p><p>The kids clumsily bow to Vesemir and Renfri steps down from the dais to meet them. She kneels in front of them, whispers something in their ears and hugs them tight. She leads them to the head table and settles them on the two new chairs some servants just brought up. Lambert feels sorry for the kids even if there's only a small chance that they'll remember their birth parents and how they came to end up here. Their young age might be a blessing here.</p><p> </p><p>“And this is captain Aiden. He distinguished himself bravely on the battlefield and is my choice as Lambert's tenth suitor.”</p><p> </p><p>Aiden kneels in front of the king and gets up after Vesemir orders him to.</p><p> </p><p>“Well met captain Aiden. We thank you for your service, you may take your seat.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, my king,” Aiden says and offers Lambert a bow and a small smile before walking to his seat.</p><p> </p><p>Geralt smirks at Lambert and heads for his own seat. Yennefer finally vacates the dancefloor and heads to her own seat at the advisors' table. Vesemir finally orders for supper to be served and the servants descend upon the room in a hurry.</p><p> </p><p>“So what is it with that captain ?”, Eskel asks him after the first course is served.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck off,” Lambert mutters back and finishes his wine goblet in one gulp.</p><p> </p><p>“Careful with the wine, Lambert,” the king then says, “I don't want to see you inebriated on the dancefloor.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Fuck off</em>,” he repeats but orders a passing servant to fill his empty glass with watered down ale instead of wine.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes find Aiden again and he just can't stop staring at him. They had shared sword lessons and officers classes in their youths, with Coën and Voltehre too. And then five years ago his three friends had disappeared off to war, following Geralt, and Lambert had been forbidden to go too. The king hadn't wanted to put two of his sons in harm's way.</p><p> </p><p>Voltehre had died three years ago in a raid near Vengerberg, Coën had been discharged two years ago after an injury forced the healers to amputate three fingers of his sword hand and Aiden had carried on. And then he had stopped writing back seven months ago. Seeing Aiden now, Lambert doesn't want to consider why he would have stopped answering his letters. His friend's story certainly isn't pretty.</p><p> </p><p>This turn of events forces him to reconsider his choices too. He had written the army officer off, expecting to be faced with a grey old general, possibly Letho of Gulet, the famous Aedirn's deserter – and wouldn't that have been an awkward dance ? Lambert still remembers pouring horse shit over the man's head a few years ago after a gruelling sword training session.</p><p> </p><p>But he's faced with Aiden now, his friend, and this alliance wouldn't bring anything to his family. Aiden's an orphan who had been raised in the barracks to join the army, but it would bring Lambert the comfort of a familiar presence, the certainty that he wouldn't be treated like shit or forgotten in an empty mansion in a few years.</p><p> </p><p>The only problem is that he doesn't know what Aiden's thoughts are on this possibility. He's here as one of his suitors so he has to be at least somewhat interested in Lambert, but there's a big difference between agreeing to marry him and just offering him an out if Lambert's in need of it.</p><p> </p><p>Lambert doesn't even know if Aiden is interested in him or if he'd want to keep their relationship as exlusively friendly after the wedding night. It's true that they had shared a kiss, as he had with Voltehre and Coën. It had happened on the evening before his three friends were set to leave for war, it was meant to be comforting and they hadn't gone beyond kissing.</p><p> </p><p>He keeps staring at Aiden over the second course and forces himself to look over the other men over dessert after Eskel coughes amusedly at him. Geralt leaves for a bit after dessert and their court bard disappears after him. Lambert sneers at the sight and sees Renfri exchange an exasperated shake of her head with Yennefer.</p><p> </p><p>Apparently everyone is going to ignore the fact that the crown prince just disappeared with another one of his lovers and they all focus back on the small glass of liqueur accompanied by fruits that the servants set in front of them. Lambert's stomach starts to tie itself in knots and he drains his glass in one go. He only eats half of his fruits and he starts to nervously drum his fingers on the table.</p><p> </p><p>Geralt reappears with Jaskier a few minutes later – they both look a bit dishevelled –, takes his seat between the queen and Renfri back and Vesemir gets up. The hall falls silent and all the heads turn towards the head table. Lambert swallows heavily and takes a few deep breaths.</p><p> </p><p>“May the dances begin !”, the king announces.</p><p> </p><p>Lambert sees the guests turn to one another to exchange a few excited whispers and his two nieces offer him encouraging smiles. Vesemir sits back down and Lambert gets up. He feels light-headed. He spots their damn court bard hopping up on his own small platform and several other musicians join him.</p><p> </p><p>Lambert gets down from the dais, heads for his suitors' table and offers his hand to the baron from Kovir. The man takes it with a smile, kisses the back of it gently and struts to the dancefloor probably smug to be the first chosen. The musicians, under Jaskier's guidance, start to play a slow waltz and Lambert lets the baron manhandle him into position, his actions leave no doubt that the man intends to lead.</p><p> </p><p>The baron spends the whole dance speaking about his shipping entreprise and Lambert offers him one or two hums in return. The man is utterly <em>boring</em> and Lambert has to work hard to keep his smiling grimace from becoming an uninterested frown. The man releases him readily at the end of the dance, leads him back to the table and kisses the back of his hand again.</p><p> </p><p>Lambert quickly turns his back to him and offers his hand to the dwarf. The man seems surprised to be called upon so soon – he clearly knows that he won't be chosen – but rises anyway. He bows over Lambert's hand and they head to the dancefloor. It soon becomes apparent that the dwarf doesn't know how to dance and they end up moving left and right with no rhythm at all. Lambert can see Jaskier's disgusted expression at their poor display and smirks at the man.</p><p> </p><p>The dwarf, who's actually called Zernl, turns out to be a funny conversation partner. He maybe doesn't know how to dance but the story he tells him about one of his drunken escapades has Lambert laughing and he readily offers one of his own in return. Lambert promises to come find him in two days, if his guards will allow it, and they agree to share a drink together.</p><p> </p><p>The dwarf bows again over his hand and Lambert next turns towards the old earl. The man rises slowly, has to hold his back as he makes his way to him and Lambert can hear some snickers erupting in the hall. The earl ignores the ambient noise, or doesn't hear it, and leads Lambert on the dancefloor at a snail's pace. They dance just as slowly and Lambert makes sure that the man's hands stay well above his waist. He has to support him back to his seat and glares at the head table for the indignity he is forced to endure. No one in his family seems concerned though.</p><p> </p><p>He then turns towards the fourteen year old <em>boy</em> and barely resists running away when he sees him cowering before him. The boy takes a deep breath, rises and shakily takes Lambert's hand. He bows over it, kisses the back of it and they head to the dancefloor. He lets Lambert lead and spends the whole dance apologizing for some clumsy steps and trembling in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Just relax,” Lambert says after the third time his feet get trampled, “I won't choose you, so will you just relax, please ?”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, my prince. Thank you,” he answers with heartfelt candidness and walks on his feet again.</p><p> </p><p>Once they're done the boy offers him a bow fit for a king and Lambert gently shoos him back to his seat. He lets out a sigh and turns back towards the six remaining men. He already knows that he'll keep Aiden for last, Istredd and Pietr just before him, and offers his hand to the ruined merchant's son. He has forgotten his name.</p><p> </p><p>The man takes it gingerly, bows deeply over it, kisses the back of it too and lets Lambert lead him towards the dancefloor.</p><p> </p><p>“Would you do me the honour of leading, my prince ?”, he asks him in a murmur and Lambert nods.</p><p> </p><p>The man clearly doesn't know what to say to Lambert, seems intimidated by him and blushes each and every time their bodies come close. He's sort of sweet, Lambert decides, but not what he is looking for and he seems to be aware of it too. He leads Lambert back to the royal table, bows one last time over his hand and lets him rejoin his seat to enjoy a small refreshment.</p><p> </p><p>Eskel smiles at him when he comes back and Lambert asks for water instead of wine. The maid closest to him quickly switches his glass and Lambert drains it before handing it back to be refilled.</p><p> </p><p>“How are your feet ?”, Eskel asks him, “The poor boy was so taken by you that he forgot all of his manners ?”</p><p> </p><p>“He was scared to death, asshole.”</p><p> </p><p>Eskel shrugs and continues.</p><p> </p><p>“You seemed to like the dwarf ?”</p><p> </p><p>“He'd make a good drinking companion. Will you just fuck off ?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, you know it's pretty entertaining watching you squirm on the dancefloor.”</p><p> </p><p>“We'll see what you'll say when it'll be your turn getting married !”</p><p> </p><p>“Might happen sooner that you'd think,” he whispers and winks at him.</p><p> </p><p>Lambert scowls at his brother, drinks another glass of water and gets up again when Vesemir gently nudges him out of his seat. He goes down the dais again and offers his hand to Lord Klye, the last noble he hasn't danced with yet. He lets Lambert lead but tugs him close to him anyway. Lambert waits a few seconds into the dance to begin his investigation.</p><p> </p><p>“How many times does your father beat you in a month ?”, he whispers in the man's ear.</p><p> </p><p>“What ?!”, he exclaims and misses a step, “My prince those are baseless rumors !”</p><p> </p><p>“And your sisters ? Your mother ? Are they safe from his rages ?”</p><p> </p><p>“These stories aren't true, my prince,” he mumbles, blushes and averts his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” Lambert agrees sarcastically, “I believe you, my Lord.”</p><p> </p><p>And the man clearly catches the sarcasm in his voice. He blushes again and Lambert has to prevent him from recoiling from him in the middle of the dance, it wouldn't do to appear as if they were fighting. They end their dance in tense silence and Lambert leads him back to his seat. The Lord bows over his hand, kisses the back of it and silently skulks back to his seat. He probably knows that he won't get chosen.</p><p> </p><p>Lambert then turns towards the supposedly incompetent son of the merchant dealing exclusively in Kaedwen and offers him his hand. Like the first merchant Lambert danced with, he is clearly careful with him and doesn't really know how to act around him. He at least tries to talk to him, but it's about the care of flowers and Lambert's not really interested. He lets him drone on.</p><p> </p><p>Lambert offers him a smile at the end of the dance and abandons him quickly when they're done. He looses his smile when he turns back towards the three remaining men. He walks up to the mage and offers him his hand. Istredd smiles at him, lazily walks up to him, bows and gently tugs him towards the dancefloor.</p><p> </p><p>“Would you like to lead, my prince ?”, he asks him smoothly.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you Lord Istredd, but I'll leave this task to you.”</p><p> </p><p>The mage smiles again and they get into position before Jaskier orders his musicians to begin the waltz anew.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm in the running for your hand then, I gather ?”, Istredd asks.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Lambert says quickly.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course. Having another mage tied to the royal family can only be a benefit.”</p><p> </p><p>“You clearly saw through our plan.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know that I am one of Yennefer's friends ? And that I don't despise your king ? I mean, I could be potentially persuaded to help Kaedwen without a marriage tying me to you, should you ever need to ask.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you saying that you're not interested in a royal husband, my Lord ?”, Lambert mockingly gasps.</p><p> </p><p>“Not really. I travel a lot, you see, and I don't really know what I would do with a husband. Are you willing to accompany me all over the continent ? Would you prefer to be left alone ? And there's the small hurdle that is the fact that I'm not interested in men. And I'd really prefer not to spend a night drugged with aphrodisiacs just to be able to fuck you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose that this night would be as boring for you as it'll be for me. Then why did you agree to become one of my suitors ?”</p><p> </p><p>“To be truthful, I owed Yennefer and she asked it of me,” he says and shrugs awkwardly in the middle of the dance, “I don't really know why she wanted me here.”</p><p> </p><p>Lambert hums and they finish their dance in silence. He's reconsidering marrying him now, because it appears that if Renfri and Geralt don't completely ruin their relationship with Yennefer, they might hypothetically already possess a third mage in their service.</p><p> </p><p>He leads Istredd back to his seat and the mage bows to him, Lambert bows right back and he hears a new wave of whispers erupt in the room. The mage smirks at him and sits back down.</p><p> </p><p>Lambert then turns towards mister Pietr and the man eagerly raises to meet him. He bows over Lambert's hand too, kisses the back of it and leads him to the dancefloor. He takes position to lead and Lambert lets him without a word, he happily notes that the colors of their outfits clash terribly.</p><p> </p><p>“My prince,” he says as soon as the music starts, “I thank you for granting me this dance.”</p><p> </p><p>“You're welcome, mister Pietr. I hear that you already have two children ?”</p><p> </p><p>The man splutters but recovers soon enough.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, my prince. Bastards. They won't ever bother you if you don't want to see them. Things can be arranged.”</p><p> </p><p>“Children don't bother me,” Lambert finally grunts out, “I hear that you have a mistress too ?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, my prince. I met her in my teenage years but my father never allowed us to marry. She's of a lower rank than me. I love her, my prince.”</p><p> </p><p>“And what does she have to say about this wedding idea ?”</p><p> </p><p>“She doesn't care, my prince. She knows that it is an arranged marriage and that I'll go back to her.”</p><p> </p><p>“So you really are planning to abandon me ?”</p><p> </p><p>“I'm not abandonning you, my prince !”, Pietr exclaims vehemently, “You'll be well taken care of but I would't want you to feel forced to bear some unwanted affections.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, mister Pietr,” Lambert agrees with him placidly, “and I thank you for your thoughtfulness.”</p><p> </p><p>The man smiles at him and they finish their dance in a comfortable silence. Lambert supposes that an uninterested husband is far better than one who wouldn't take no for an answer, and male whores would still be available to him if he'd want companionship, he'd just have to forgoe women. He leads Pietr back to the table and offers him a bow too, the merchant goes back to his seat with a spring in his step.</p><p> </p><p>And finally Lambert turns towards Aiden. He offers him his hand and Aiden takes it gently before bowing over it and kissing the back of it. They head to the dancefloor and Aiden lets him take the lead without a word. Jaskier orders for the waltz to begin.</p><p> </p><p>“There are rumors that I am your brother's lover and I just want you to know that it is <em>not true</em>,” Aiden blurts after a few seconds and Lambert stops dead in his tracks.</p><p> </p><p>“What ?”, he asks loudly and the musicians stop playing.</p><p> </p><p>That was not what he was expecting Aiden to say to him after a five years separation. They watch each other weirdly and they both blush when they hear the new wave of interested whispers erupting in the crowd. Jaskier clears his throat and Lambert nods at him to let him know that he's fine. The waltz starts again.</p><p> </p><p>“Care to elaborate on that ?”, Lambert asks with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“I was taken prisoner seven months ago and your brother personally paid my ransom, because apparently someone threatened him with death if his three friends didn't come home from the war...”</p><p> </p><p>“And I still owe him for Voltehre,” Lambert growls and tightens his hold on Aiden.</p><p> </p><p>“... and he promoted me from lieutenant to captain two days ago. It only took a few hours for the first rumors to start to appear. They stated that I was one of his latest lovers and that I earned my rank on my knees. And I just wanted you to know that it's not true. Prince Geralt might have a <em>reputation </em>but I never slept with your brother.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course it's not true,” Lambert sighs, “You have better taste than that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks,” Aiden says and he sounds relieved, “So why are you getting married exactly ?”</p><p> </p><p>“I fucked up. Got a girl pregnant.”</p><p> </p><p>“I'm sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“It was my own fault really,” Lambert sighs, “So now I have to get married to make everyone forget about it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mm, are any of your suitors interesting ?”</p><p> </p><p>“Some,” Lambert acknowledges in a grunt, “I was just wondering if the captain was serious ?”</p><p> </p><p>“Me ?”, Aiden squeaks, “Lambert, I can't bring anything to your family ! And I'm... Fuck, have you seen my <em>face</em> ?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don't care about your face, dickhead. And what are you doing here if you're not interested in me ?”</p><p> </p><p>“Your brother might have been under the illusion that you and I had been involved before I went to war. He wanted to give us a chance to reconnect. And I'm here in case you need an out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fucking Geralt. Anyway the king said that I could choose, so are you serious ?”</p><p> </p><p>“Are the others so bad that you would ask me ?”</p><p> </p><p>“The two top contenders are straight. And I'd end up as some sort of glorified potted plant, slowly wasting away in a big empty mansion.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don't be so dramatic,” Aiden sighs, “And I could be straight too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you ?”, Lambert asks interested.</p><p> </p><p>Aiden snorts.</p><p> </p><p>“No. And if I were, the army would have chased it away from me in a few months.”</p><p> </p><p>Lambert smiles at him.</p><p> </p><p>“So will you marry me or do I have to settle for mister Pietr ?”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine. I'll marry you, Lambert. You know, I actually missed you while I was away, you and your stupid schemes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Missed you too, asshole,” Lambert whispers back just as the waltz comes to an end, “Now dip me and kiss me ?”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that traditional ?”, Aiden asks dubiously.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck tradition !”</p><p> </p><p>Aiden laughs, dips him and kisses him. The crowd lets out a few startled gasps and Lambert smiles against Aiden's mouth when he hears Geralt's loud laugh and his outraged father yelling his name. He finally got his revenge.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And done ;)<br/>Hope you enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>